Always and Forever
by DreaminboutDal
Summary: Jessi is the Curtis' sister, what happens a year later when love gets in the way of life? Please I need more reviews!


Hey- this is my first fanfic, so please be nice on the reviews. A few months back, me and my friend Casey (DrunkOffOfSoda) and I were at her house and growing very impatient for another chapter of Crossroads- so we made up our own end, then it ended up turning it into a whole new story. This takes place a year after the events of The Outsiders. So keep in mind, everyone's a year older. Enjoy! ~DISCLAIMER~ only in my dreams do I own the Outsiders. They all belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
"Yoohoo!! I'm home!!" I heard Two-Bit holler as he slammed the door behind him, like always. I'm surprised Steve didn't wake up; he was stretched out on the couch, asleep.  
  
"Where ya been all day?" Soda asked  
  
"Been swiping stuff for you pretty boy," Two-Bit joked.  
  
"How ya figure?"  
  
Two-Bit then proceeded to pull cosmetics, with the tags still on them, out of his pockets. He laid lipstick, eyeshadow, and nail polish on the table.  
  
"Nah, actually- I got it for Jessi, here," Two-Bit said, nodding at me. Darry, with his razor in his hand, poked his head around the corner from the bathroom. His shirt was off and he still had some shaving cream on his face.  
  
"What does she need that stuff for? She's pretty enough already."  
  
Two-Bit asked "Well what I'm gonna do with all this stuff then?"  
  
Pony shrugged. "Throw it away I reckon," Two-Bit tossed it in the trash can.  
  
"Soda, wanna play some cards?" Soda nodded, and Two-Bit started dealing the cards on the table. I saw him slip an ace out of his sleeve, and just rolled my eyes. Nothing ever changes with that boy.  
  
I'm the Curtis' only sister. I'm 16, almost 2 years younger than Sodapop. I'm 5'5''. I have dark brown hair and green eyes, just like my brother, Ponyboy. Our parents died a few years ago in a freak car accident. My oldest brother Darry gave up everything so he could support all of us. Of course me and Sodapop help out too. He works at the DX with his best pal, Steve, and I work at the local Dairy Queen. I'm not too crazy about wearing a skirt and roller skates, but anything to make it easier on Darry.  
  
I was woken out of my daze when I heard Soda yell "Hey!" Two-Bit jumped and exclaimed "I didn't cheat!"  
  
"Oh, I already knew that,"  
  
"Damn,"  
  
"I was just thinking- we don't want all that make-up do go to waste now do we?" Soda said slyly.  
  
"What are you getting at, Soda?" Soda grinned and the light finally dawned on Two-Bit. Smiling widely, he got up from the chair and walked across the room to get the make-up out of the trash.  
  
"Jessi? Would you like to do the honors?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
About an hour later, we were all sitting around watching Mickey Mouse (because Two-Bit wouldn't have it any other way) when Steve finally woke up. He sat up and stretched, spreading his muscular arms in the air. (1)"Hey yall," he said. We all mumbled a "hey" in return, trying our best not to burst out laughing at the makeover we gave him. "Did I miss anything?" he asked, just trying to make conversation.  
  
"Nah, nothin really," I lied.  
  
"Nothing at all," Soda echoed me.  
  
"I gotta piss," Steve said, looking at us questionably.  
  
"Thank you for sharing that, Steve," I said sarcastically. As soon as Steve stood up, Two-Bit jumped up from the floor and hopped on the couch.  
  
"No sweat," was the last thing I heard before the bathroom door slammed shut. We waited in silence for a few seconds for a reaction. "SHIT!!!!!! TWO-BIT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!?!" Two-Bit's face turned red and he fell off the couch from laughing.  
  
"It wasn't all me, Steve. Soda and Jessi helped too!" He managed to get out through all his laughing.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!! Steve yelled as he came storming out of the bathroom. Soda had brought his knees up to his chest and was pointing at Steve, and laughing as much as Two-Bit. Surprisingly Darry was laughing, too.  
  
Steve charged at Soda and chased him around the room, a pillow held high above his head. They ran twice around the couch, and the third time, Pony stuck his foot out, causing Steve to fall, knocking over the lamp, making it completely dark except for a little light coming from the kitchen.  
  
"What'd I tell you about doing that?" Darry stated, trying to sound stern, but couldn't help but laughing himself.  
  
"Sorry" I heard four voices whine, sounding just like little kids. I swear, Darry has an effect on them just like a father's. I chuckled to myself. I'm happy things are like old times again. I'm surprised after all the six of us have been through. 


End file.
